BumblestripeXDovewing chapter 2
by dazzlestripe
Summary: woooh 3


Broken hearts, broken promises.

Dovewing sighed as she sat up to get a hostile stare from Bumblestripe. "So Bumblestripe what happened?" Icecloud mewed awkwardly. Please Bumblestripe don't give me away! Dovewing gritted her teeth ready for a hostile hiss from Icecloud. Bumblestripe shortly murmured a few words to Icecloud and the she nodded and smiled. "Good thing you stopped him Dovewing," the silver she blinked happily and bounded away. "What did you tell her?" Dovewing muttered for only him to hear. "I told her that you told me you found a Shadowclan warrior trespassing relax!" Bumblestripe snapped and limped away cursing under his breath. Dovewing sighed and sheathed her claws she had noticed she had dug them into the soft earth the whole time she was muttering to Bumblestripe. Dovewing let out a hiss of annoyance as she entered the camp to get another hostile glance from Bumblestripe. Dovewing ignored him as she passed by him their fur brushing, as she made her way to her sister and Foxleap. "Hey Dovewing!" Ivypool nodded as she glanced passed her sister to where Bumblestripe sat sharing a few words with Thornclaw casting hostile glances at Dovewing. "What's up with Bumblestripe?" Her sister asked looking at him then back at her, "I'll tell you later," Dovewing muttered only for her to hear aware of Bumblestripe's burned gaze behind her back. Foxleap nodded a greeting to Dovewing and sat up meowing a goodbye before going to join Brambleclaw's hunting patrol. "So what happened?" Ivypool murmured, her gaze was stern and her words were confident. "Bumblestripe knows about me and Tigerheart!" Dovewing hissed, Ivypool raised her eyes not surprised of the shocking news. "Oh?" Ivypool muttered sarcastically, Dovewing hissed in annoyance again. "I wouldn't expect you to be friendly about me and Tigerheart either!" Dovewing spat sitting up, "it isn't my fault if I' am suppose to be on your side for breaking the warrior code." Ivypool shrugged, Dovewing scowled, " I' am not the one mooning over Skypelt!" Ivypool rolled her eyes and let out a snort getting up and padding away. Icecloud brushed passed Dovewing and padded towards Bumblestripe, Bumblestripe nodded a greeting to Icecloud as the she shyly asked him if he wanted to go hunting with her. Bumblestripe shrugged and nodded flicking his tail for her to follow. Dovewing watched the two go a side of her relieved of Bumblestripe's dark presence gone and the other side of her had envy for the white and silvered fluffy she. Dovewing cast her senses out to Shadowclan territory, Tigerheart was in his nest asleep twitching as he turned in his nest. Dovewing knew she shouldn't but she cast her senses to Bumblestripe and Icecloud, the two were racing side by side as fireflies surrounded them. "There's something I want to show you," Bumblestripe mewed smiling, Icecloud blushed and blinked. "Ok," she replied and smiled shyly, the two walked side by side as Bumblestripe led her to a familiar place. "This is a place I used to go to when I was young or upset I used to take," he paused and rolled his eyes, "doesn't matter I can't trust her anymore." Bumblestripe sighed. Icecloud didn't question him further but looked up at the stars Bumblestripe looked up at the stars also. Dovewing sighed and snapped back into reality she looked around and noticed her old mentor staring a her with a blank expression on his face. "What?" Dovewing muttered, "don't tell me your casting your senses out again," Lionblaze murmured quietly. Dovewing rolled her eyes and stood up and padded into the warriors den and curled up in her nest falling asleep to the soft murmurs warriors around her. That night she dreamed of the beavers like she did every night but she dreamed of something else she dreamed of Bumblestripe fighting with Tigerheart. "Leave her alone Tigerheart!" Bumblestripe snarled, "no Bumblestripe! I love her!" Tigerheart grinned. Bumblestripe tore apart from him, "I love her and you aren't going to stop me from loving her!" Tigerheart repeated himself louder. Bumblestripe backed away his heart torn as he collapsed. Dovewing stared in horror, "stop it both of you!" she yowled in anger, "You have to choose Dovewing! Listen to your heart it's either me or Bumblestripe!" Tigerheart replied rapidly. "Tigerheart…" Dovewing began, "he's right Dovewing," Bumblestripe muttered in exhaustion. "Listen to your heart," and then the both toms disappeared leaving the words echoing in Dovewing's mind.


End file.
